musicafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Eminem:Kim
"Kim" é uma música do rapper Eminem, presente no álbum The Marshall Mathers LP de 2000. A música é dedicada a então esposa de Eminem, Kim Mathers. Letra Aww, look at daddy's baby girl That's daddy baby Little sleepy head Yesterday I changed your diaper Wiped you and powdered you How did you get so big? Can't believe it, now you're two Baby, you're so precious Daddy's so proud of you Sit down, bitch If you move again I'll beat the shit out of you Ok grita Don't make me wake this baby She doesn't need to see What I'm about to do Quit crying, bitch Why do you always make me shout at you? How could you? Just leave me And love him out the blue chora Oh, what's'a matter kim? Am I too loud for you? grita Too bad, bitch You gonna finally hear me out this time At first, I'm like all right You wanna throw me out? That's fine! But not for him to take my place Are you out you're mind? This couch, this tv This whole house is mine How could you let him sleep in our bed? Look at him Look at your husband now! No! I said look at him! He ain't so hot now is he? Little punk Why are you doing this? Shut the fuck up! You're drunk! You're never going to get away at this! You think I give a fuck? Come on, we're going' for a ride, bitch No! Sit up front I can't just leave Haley alone What if she wakes up? We'll be right back Well, I will You'll be in the trunk So long Bitch, you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Livin' in this world without you So long Bitch, you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Livin' in this world without you You really fucked me, Kim You really did a number on me Never knew me cheatin' on you Would come back to hunt me But we was kids then, Kim, I was only 18! That was years ago I thought we wiped the slate clean That's fucked up! I love you! Oh, God, my brain is racin'! I love you! What are you doing? Change the station, I hate this song! Does this look like a big joke? No! There's a 4 year old boy Lyin' dead with a slit throat In your living room - ha, ha! What? You think I'm kiddin' you (crying) You loved him didn't you? No! Bullshit You bitch Don't fucking lie to me What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me Fuck you, asshole, yeah, bite me Kim? Kim? Why don't you like me? You think I'm ugly, don't you? It's not that! No! You think I'm ugly! Get the fuck away from me, don't touch me I hate you! I hate you! I swear to god, I hate you! Oh my god, I love you How the fuck could you do this to me? Sorry! How the fuck could you do this to me? So long Bitch, you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Livin' in this world without you So long Bitch, you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Livin' in this world without you Come on, get out I can't, I'm scared! I said get out, bitch! Let go of my hair! Please, don't do this, baby! Please, I love you! Look, we can just take Hailie and leave! Fuck you! You did this to us You did it, it's your fault Oh my god, I'm crackin up, get a grip, Marshall! Hey, remember the time we went to Brian's party? And you were, like, so drunk That you threw up all over Archie? That was funny, wasn't it? Yes! That was funny, wasn't it? Yes! See, it all makes sense, doesn't it? You and your husband had a fight One of you tries to grab a knife And during the struggle, he accidentally Gets his Adam's apple sliced And while this is goin' on His son just woke up And he just walks in She panics And he gets his throat cut, so Now they both dead And you slash your own throat So now it's double homicide and suicide I should have known better When you started to act weird We could've Hey! Where ya goin'? Get back! Here! You can't run from me, Kim! It's just us, nobody else! You're only Makin' this harder on yourself! Ha, ha -- gotcha! grita Go ahead yell Here, I'll scream with ya! "Ah, somebody, help! " Don't you get it bitch? No one can hear you Now shut the fuck up and get What's comin to you You were supposed to love me! engasga Now bleed, bitch, bleed! Bleed, bitch, bleed... bleed! So long Bitch, you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Livin' in this world without you So long Bitch, you did me so wrong I don't wanna go on Livin' in this world without you Curiosidades *Kim processou Eminem por essa música. *Eminem nunca cantou a música ao vivo. *Ao final da música pode-se ouvir o arrastar de algo. Eminem estaria arrastando o corpo de Kim até o porta malas do carro. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Rap Categoria:Músicas de Eminem Categoria:Músicas de 2000